<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a sense of rightness by enemiez2loverz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147389">a sense of rightness</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemiez2loverz/pseuds/enemiez2loverz'>enemiez2loverz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Romance, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, SessKik, SesshoumaruxKikyo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:04:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,548</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147389</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/enemiez2loverz/pseuds/enemiez2loverz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kikyo is a warrior priestess (fire in mystic island look) and sesshomaru (post-bakusaiga look) is a great dog demon. enemies that hate and hunt each other's kinds. a jewel--that neither wants--brings them together. </p><p>au where sesshomaru and kikyo interacted before inuyasha and skips directly to yashahime. #sesskik</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kikyou &amp; Sesshoumaru (InuYasha), Kikyou/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a sense of rightness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So I just finished rewatching Inuyasha recently and as I said on twitter the whole entirety of Inuyasha could have been avoided if only Sesshomaru and Kikyo just interacted. So here’s a fic of the two which basically starts 50 years before the events in Inuyasha happened and skips directly to Yashahime. Enjoy! I kinda wanna write a Mirosan fluff drabble so let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.</p><p>All characters are not my own. They belong to Viz, Sunrise’s and Ms. Rumiko Takahashi’s.</p><p>~~~~~</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kikyo woke up first.</p><p>The first thing that hit her was the ice cold scent and weakened aura of a daiyoukai—a great demon. Her vision flooded with white. </p><p>It wasn’t a dream after all.</p><p>Last night, when the moon was eerily red and full and the tree leaves were rigid as though silently bearing witness to a battle that no human was aware of. But Kikyo, as a warrior princess, could sense the restlessness of spirits and war that was brewing in the distant west. </p><p>The demons came for her—not necessarily her—but her sacred jewel. She was entrusted to protect the Shikon Jewel—a very powerful gem, forged by the endless battle between a priestess and demons that contains the opposing  power of good and evil that could maximize power by the thousands of whoever wields it and could grant any wish in the world. She did not live a normal life for she was bound to destroy and hunt demons that come in her and the jewel’s way.</p><p>Her face was streaked with dirt and flitting of raindrops started to wash away the demon blood that she spilled which polluted the air. She was near losing consciousness for battling so many demons with her sacred arrows and bow from Mt. Azusa. She did not wish for it to stop because it was her sacred duty. Let all the demons come for her.</p><p>A subtle change in the atmosphere shifted. </p><p>Her arrow was pulled taut from the bow before a tall silhouette formed where it stepped beneath the moonlight. A weakened aura. That’s why she did not sense it, or maybe it was her weakened state. </p><p><em> How inconvenient. </em> A great demon—if she was not mistaken. Another one after the jewel. Maybe she has got Kami to thank for his diminished strength or else she would not stand a chance against him at her waning energy. </p><p>They stood there facing each other in quiet assessment. The arrow aimed straight to his heart. On closer inspection, she noted that he was gravely wounded. His—fluff—was red and almost torn to shreds. His side was soaked in dried blood but his hands were bare. His blades were sheathed, obviously spent. Her eyes roamed upward towards his face and her sleepy gray met his smoky gold. Then they shuttered close and he fell to ground head-first. Her vision swam as well, her grip on the bow loosened and the last thing she saw was white.</p><p>The birds were brightly chirping on the treetops as if last night was just a mirage. </p><p>But alas! It was not. </p><p>A few feet away, the demon was still lying there unconscious—not dead—for how weak it is, she can feel his aura. </p><p>She used the bow to push herself up and used it as a cane to approach the great demon. His face was shrouded with his platinum hair. She had never seen a hair so white—it looked like first snow. She nudged him with her bow. When the demon didn’t move she used her feet to turn him over. He looked so serene. His forehead has a purple crescent and with two elegant magenta stripes on his cheeks. Not like a demon that would hurt her. He was pretty, but not so pretty as to think he was harmless. She almost laughed to herself, what was she thinking, of course he would never hurt anyone in this state. She gingerly took him beneath the shoulders, when he didn’t stir, she proceeded to drag him carefully on a nearby tree trunk. He was surprisingly light for his weight. If she was fully recovered she was sure she could have carried him on her arms. </p><p>She laid his unconscious body to rest in a sitting position on the tree. A vicious thought crossed her mind. She could end him now to save other people and villages from him, who is perfectly capable of terrorizing and destroying, when he regains his strength. A favor to do for the good of all humanity. It was so easy. An arrowhead stabbed to the heart or to sever his pretty throat. But she’s not the one to take advantage of a helpless being—human or not. And maybe she was judging too early, she does not know anything about him. As she settled beside him, she delicately put her palms on his fluff—a part of him it looks like—to purify the evil aura from the demon aura warring inside him but as soon as she released her spiritual power, she groaned. His energy fought against hers every step of the way. His eyes then snapped open, red and feral. His fangs lengthened and he growled. She withdrew her hand and let out a breath. How could she have let her guard down like that? He would’ve killed her in one swipe. But then he closed his eyes again and his breaths returned to normal. This won’t do, their auras crash and burn and she was still weak. She would have to bring him medicinal herbs for his wounds. </p><p>Kikyo leaned back on the tree and sighed. What a ridiculous sight. If someone were to see them right now. A great dog demon and a priestess—both warriors in their own right. She, in her white and red kimono underneath her purple armor. He, in his fancy hakama and silver armor. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru gained full consciousness at third light. He was vaguely aware that a human woman was all over him at the first scent. She smelled of a mixture of wild mints and something strange and deadly—belladonna. It was overwhelming his senses. <em> Annoying. </em> He straightened. <em> And dangerous </em>, was the second thought to come to mind when she thought of the woman. She was no ordinary human, that much he was sure of. Much as he loathed them. That’s probably why she had the audacity to approach him in his previous state. Sesshomaru did not remember her face but he knew and felt that she was a priestess, one with a notable spiritual power.</p><p>He scoffed. But she was still human. Humans are weak because they are driven by careless, thoughtless emotions. It was none of her business to interfere. His breastplate armor and obi were beside him. His hakama was untied and his torso was wrapped in bandages. He moved to rip them with his claws but he was struck with a sudden sharp pain in the ribs. He sighed in defeat. He would have to leave them for now. His fur looked lamentable but it was washed from all blood. </p><p>That pathetic panther-demon tribe. Such insolent beings, running like cowards from battle. He was gravely wounded but the leader of the other worthless demon tribe was in a way worse state and that left the battle in dead-heat. He had moved as far away from the west as he could so as not to let anyone witness his woeful state to any demon, not even Jaken, much less human. But alas! They are testing his patience. </p><p>He noticed that there are fruits on a taro leaf beside him. He sneered at it. He would not partake from anything from a human. It was beyond him.</p><p>He girded himself with the rest of his clothes. Taking one last look at the spot where he laid vulnerably, he vowed never again for something like this to happen. He took one long inhale and let the scent waft to his lungs.</p><p>“You best pray we never meet again, priestess.”</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru! I was utterly worried for you! Where have you been? I’ve almost lost my mind thinking about what befallen you, if you were to be gone I would have no purpose!”</p><p>“Silence, Jaken.” His head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and the droning of the imp did not help.</p><p>He crossed his feet beneath him and leaned back on A-un. </p><p>“I know the recent war has taken its toll on you but forgive me m’Lord but were you after this priestess?”</p><p>“What are you talking about?”</p><p>“A priestess with immense spiritual power, said to have rivaled that of the one who made the Shikon Jewel herself. Demons everywhere are after it and I’m worried that if we—you—did not claim it first—even if I know that you are powerful enough to handle them—we would have a barrage of demons after us wanting to fight you and it will just irk you. And weren’t you after the most powerful beings alive to surpass your father? She’s undoubtedly one.” He put a hand on his chin. “And an otherworldly beautiful one if I heard it right.”</p><p>Sesshomaru thought for a while. This little imp sometimes does make sense. </p><p>“Right Lord Sesshomaru?” </p><p>“Hmm.” </p><p>And maybe the half-demon Inuyasha was after it by now. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Kikyo was traveling again far from the castle and the temple. It has been many moons since she saw the dog demon. It was vexing that he keeps haunting her every waking thought. He left at third light without even a word. <em> How ungrateful. That bastard. </em> He didn’t even touch his food even if he was already starving. So arrogant and proud, she thought. </p><p>“When we meet again I’ll show him,” she muttered.</p><p>“Show me what?” A stoic voice answered coming from before her.</p><p>How had she not sensed his presence? She balked but did not let her face show it. </p><p>“You.” Kikyo breathed.</p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“Demon.” She finalized. </p><p>“Human.” He retorted.</p><p>“What is it you want?” She asked, her voice cool and composed. Arms relaxed on her sides.</p><p>“Are you not going to arm that bow?” He cocked a brow.</p><p>“Are you not going to draw your sword?”</p><p>She was struck by a sudden feeling, deja vu—they are in this exact same position again. Assessing each other wordlessly.</p><p>“Are you after the Shikon Jewel too? Then you are wasting your time.” She blinked slowly.</p><p>“No.” </p><p>He is very thrifty with his words. As am I, she thought.</p><p>“No?” She chuckled. “Are you so arrogant as to not need it like the other demons, why would you not have a use of it?” </p><p>“So you’re the infamous priestess,” was all he said.</p><p>“And I have not heard about you until you barged into me practically begging to be saved.” </p><p>At this his eyes narrowed and his voice dropped. “I do not owe you anything.” </p><p>Ungrateful ass, she thought. And not answering her questions how dare he.</p><p>“Then I have no business with you.” She started to turn her back against him. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru bristled at her audacity. No one would dare talk to him like that and get away with it. Especially a human.  </p><p>And she was so arrogant that she bared her back on him. He did not take her to be this stupid. <em> The fool. </em></p><p>In one blink he had her pinned against a tree, his forearm on her chest and his claws poised before her face to strike. Much to his surprise a dagger was hovering against his throat. Their demonic and sacred auras battling each other and yet cancelling each other out. </p><p>He smiled, his fangs revealing itself to her yet she still looked nonchalant. And the most infuriating of it all is how she dragged a slow smile on her face. Like a poison toying with her prey. He dared to inhale, her minty scent and belladonna attacking his senses. Distracting him. So complementary to his poison claws and his poison whip. </p><p>“You know I can rip your pathetic human heart out with my claws in a blink.” He whispered.</p><p>“And you know I can seal all your worthless demonic energy in this tree whilst I rupture the artery in your throat in less than a blink.” She drawled her other hand tightening in his fur. The muscles in his abdomen twitched. </p><p>Sesshomaru stilled. <em> She—she could? She could do what? </em></p><p>“Are you threatening me, human? I’m a great demon. Son of a great powerful ruler. And one day I will surpass him. I am not like the lowly ones you slay mercilessly everyday.” </p><p>She laughed. Soft and soundless. “Demon—“ She started. “You are all the same to me, nothing but greed and evil in this world that needs to be purified.” </p><p>Her grip in his fur loosened. She lowered her dagger and relaxed in his grip.</p><p>“And yet,” she paused, “I long to be free of this world.” </p><p>His eyes roamed freely on her face. She has sleepy brown eyes that looked gray in the afternoon light. Her black hair the same length as his, was flawless against his stark white. Something about her expression looked detached and cold. Then it hit him—it’s like looking at a mirror—of himself. So contrasting and yet so similar. </p><p>“I do not care for such sentiments.” His words carry a chill of its own. </p><p>“Of course not.” She admitted. “You’re a demon, you have no regard for human emotions. You dare not feel. And how I see it right now is, it’s working to my advantage.” </p><p>So she has resigned herself to death, Sesshomaru thought. She was not living, her existence was simply led by Shikon jewel and offered to it. She wasn’t free. And what was this, he was feeling? He almost drew back from her when she spoke. </p><p>“End me then.” She bared her throat at him. Her head armor snug atop her head. That simple gesture made him hesitate. It was a sign of submission in their demon tribe. But maybe not for humans. “I can never live a normal life and I am so tired. I cannot surrender to low-life demons but maybe in your hands I can find an honorable death. And with me gone I can only hope the jewel will cease to exist.”</p><p>He could end her now. To put her away from her misery. It would be easy. Or is it? Would his poison even affect her? </p><p>He lowered his arm but did not move away. They are merely standing inches from each other.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Can’t you do it? Weak. Coward. I expected better from you, dog demon.” </p><p>Only her could call her a coward and get away with it. He itched to use his whip against her but his arms felt like they have a mind of their own, preventing him not to. </p><p>“I simply do not interfere with pitiful human matters. What is your name, priestess?” He asked, even if he already heard her name from Jaken. </p><p>“I do not need your pity. Not from a being like you.” She exhaled. “But that’s Kikyo for you. And what of yours, demon?”</p><p>“Kikyo,” he repeated his tongue rolling on the syllables. Surprisingly it does not taste like her scent. “I’m the only son of the great dog demon; Toga, Lord of the west; Sesshomaru.” </p><p>His eyes met hers again. Gold on silver. Always unflinching, unwavering. Meeting each other beat by beat. “And if you ever call me demon again I will do what you ask of me.”</p><p>“Right, oh dear great dog-demon.” She smirked.</p><p>His eyes narrowed, not a hint of a curve on his lip. “You are one conceited audacious human woman. You like testing my patience.” </p><p>“And you are obnoxious. Not to mention ungrateful.” She dismissed and moved away from him.</p><p>“But I might have a lapse in judgement. Seeing you here do not need the Shikon jewel unlike your brother.” </p><p>At that he pulled back. Just as he thought. That half-demon was going to use that jewel for him to become a full demon. <em> That foolish child. </em> All the more reason that he needs to protect that jewel from anyone else.  </p><p>“That half-demon is no brother of mine.” He said with indignation. </p><p>“Of course, Sesshomaru.” She said and walked away.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Kikyo visited Onigumo on her daily routine. She had her bowl of porridge to feed him. It felt like a curse being too caring about anyone in need and feeling to protect the vulnerable. The pitiful thing, he was burnt on a fire and he couldn’t move and now she was the one entrusted to care for him. She had no choice. She had to, it’s a sense of duty. </p><p>The aura was unmistakable. It was cold as ice and freezing daggers. </p><p>
  <em>Sesshomaru.</em>
</p><p>He was standing near the cave’s entrance. His bakusaiga on his left arm. </p><p>She dropped the basket of food in her hand and drew an arrow.</p><p>“What have you done?” Her aura punctuated each word. </p><p>He stood there impassively searching for her eyes. They studied each other in wordless ferocity. </p><p>Kikyo can no longer feel Onigumo’s presence. That must only mean one thing.</p><p>She let the arrow fly. </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>The arrow sent sparks of sacred energy purifying every space it inhibits. Sesshomaru countered it with his bakusaiga but something was wrong. She only used it as a decoy. Her hands were wrapped in beads and were in a prayer like gesture before her and soon as his and his blade’s energy touched her sacred light, he felt all of his demonic powers leaving him. </p><p>
  <em> What— </em>
</p><p>He felt weak. He felt mortal. Human—His demonic powers and his demonic aura—For the first time in forever he felt—pathetic. </p><p>He lifted the blade and mindlessly struck her with the bakusaiga’s dragon strike. But nothing happened. </p><p>He ran to her in full speed in which could have brought him next to her in one moment but his feet—</p><p>She loaded another arrow on her bow.</p><p>“What have you done?” He asked as he stopped an arms length before her. </p><p>“I asked the same thing.” She said. </p><p>“You fool. I will kill you. I will end you right here and right now.” He cried as he struck. </p><p>She blocked him with a sword of her own. </p><p>“Give me back my demonic powers. How dare you—a mere human—” He seethed.</p><p>It looked like it was giving her so much pleasure that he was losing his composure. </p><p>“Answer me, Sesshomaru.” </p><p>“Silence. I will not answer to you!” He cut an arc on which she perfectly blocked. She’s not attacking, only defending, he observed. And he bristled more. </p><p>Their sparring continued.</p><p>“What have you done to Onigumo?”  She asked as she blocked every strike.</p><p> “Why does it matter? Do you care for him?” </p><p>“I care for no one.”</p><p>“Then why?” He brought down the sword with his brute strength. </p><p>Kikyo struggled to counter that one.   </p><p>He came in battering again and again with the words. </p><p>“I slew him! You were harboring a creep! How you of all people could not sense the evil aura that he has! He let demons devour his body so that he could own and have you, body and soul! You idiot!” </p><p>He was gaining on her now. Her eyes were wide. </p><p>“I slew him before he could transform into a filthy half-demon! A vermin. You should be thankful that I saved you from such nuisance! You ungrateful—” </p><p> </p><p>———</p><p> </p><p>Kikyo stopped fighting and Sesshomaru had her by the collar of her kimono, pinned on the inside of the cave. She looked at where the burnt man lay and his ashes. Evil auras still emanating from them. How could she not have seen this coming? Sesshomaru was protecting her?  But why? </p><p>She looked down at him. His eyes still burned with anger from the power that had left him. </p><p>“Do you really want to kiss me that bad?” She deadpanned. </p><p>His eyes were ferocious gold. He was breathing hard, panting---like for the first time in his life---spent without his prided demonic powers. She could only gasp against him when he claimed her lips. This was not how it was supposed to— His fangs gently pulled at her lower lip, inciting a growl from him. She wanted him to puncture it and lick the blood off of her—<em> What are these intrusive thoughts? </em> She willed them away. How is this emotionless being showing her so much passion, she can barely take it?</p><p>“Sated?” He asked, breathless against her lips. </p><p><em> Never, </em> her traitorous brain answered but she doesn’t say it aloud. </p><p>“That makes the two of us,” Kikyo said with a laugh. He eyed her with a questioning look. “Ungrateful asses.” </p><p>The subtlest smile broke off from Sesshomaru as he laid his nose on her shoulders inhaling deep. Belladonna and Mint. Kikyo turned her face on her side burrowing on his soft fur. Snow and cherry wood. </p><p>~~~</p><p>The breeze was light and the children were playing on the castle grounds. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the shikon jewel was nowhere to be found inside the shrine. </p><p>It has been 3 years since Sesshomaru and Kikyo destroyed the shikon jewel on their own. The memory was blurry now but everything with Sesshomaru on it was clear as if it was yesterday.</p><p>He strode in the castles gates then. No demon aura and all. </p><p>He went straight to her temple. Not caring about humans and the murmurs nor stares he got along the way. No one can feel and tell that he’s a demon now except her and maybe his fluff. Kikyo was waiting for him there. As small and insignificant his aura is with his power taken away, she could still sense him. </p><p>“Priestess Kikyo.” He acknowledged.</p><p>“Lord Sesshomaru.” She returned.</p><p>“To what do I owe this honor?”</p><p>“May I speak to you in private?” </p><p>“You may, only if you promise to behave.”  </p><p>She thought his response would be: <em> I do not make promises to mere humans. </em> Instead he said, “I vow it, Lady Kikyo.”</p><p>“So?” Kikyo asked when they were alone in her chambers.</p><p>“That was bold of you to come into my castle and my temple. Without your demonic powers and your tail between your legs.”</p><p>He only stared at her. His gold eyes calculating her movements just as she calculated his. His composure was that of when he first saw him, sullen and indifferent. And she met them all with an apathetic look on her face and her arms crossed. </p><p>He took a deep inhale, and she knew by now that he was taking in her scent.</p><p>“Wed me.” </p><p>Eyes wide, her jaw dropped. Confusion and nonchalance warred on her features.</p><p>“I came here to ask for your hand. And the duty to protect you and this shrine and the sacred jewel from those who will use it from their greedy selfish desires, if you’ll have me.” </p><p>He said this as if it were nothing to him. </p><p>“I——“ She could not form any words. “Why?,” was the only word that came out of her mouth. </p><p>“You dare ask that? You of all people, priestess.”</p><p>She stepped closer towards him.</p><p>“I would still like to hear why.” She pressed further.  </p><p>“Frankly because I’m the most powerful demon in this era and you’re the most powerful human woman—”</p><p>“What of the most powerful demon woman? Would you not want to find her?” She inquired.</p><p>“No, because that would be my mother.” </p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>“Because we are equals. In stature, in grace, in power and in beauty. Wouldn’t you agree, Kikyo?” He invaded her personal space and trapped her hair on his fingers. </p><p>“In beauty, I would agree.” She laughed. A sound that seemed to warm him amidst all his coldness. “And what of your prejudice against humans?” </p><p>“It irks me the most, that I have inherited the worst quality from my father. My compassion for humans. No matter how hard I fight it.” He scoffed and then sighed. He let go of her hair and caressed her jaw. “But I would not change it for the world.” </p><p>“And I trust you would not need your demonic powers back?” An eyebrow quirked.</p><p>“I would—if I were to protect you and the jewel.”</p><p>“Just as I thought, but I do not need your protection, demon.” She teased playfully.</p><p> </p><p>———</p><p>“How right you are, you do not.” He bowed his head and looked down. “And yet I want to protect you, human.” And in this aspect he vowed to surpass his father once again. He would not let any harm befall this human of great wonder and strength, just as his father had failed Inuyasha's mother. <em> Something to protect. </em></p><p>He strays away from her gaze. “And—and, there’s my fur.” He offered.</p><p>“Oh? What of your fluff?” She asked smugly.</p><p>Only she would let him call her that, other beings he would not hesitate to decapitate before they can even utter the complete word. </p><p>“Don’t be coy, you are crazy for them.” </p><p>“Is it not arrogant to think—“ </p><p>He draped his fur on her shoulders and instinctively she burrowed herself into it.</p><p>“You were saying?” It was his time to be smug now. </p><p>She sighed in defeat. Her weakness was his fur, he noted and smiled despite himself. </p><p>Her tone turned serious, “But our kinds are enemies Sesshomaru, always has been.” </p><p>“I do not care. It’s only the humans that make it look unacceptable and prejudiced—greater demons like myself. But in reality no one truly cares.” Kikyo touched the back of her hand on his stripes. “If I have to be purified over and over again for you I would.”</p><p>“Sesshomaru—” Kikyo’s heart constricts. He meant if he will give up his demonic power over and over for her—for them—he would. She did not mean to take them in the first place and she was going to give it back anyway even if he would seek vengeance on her. How had she deserved someone that parallels her in every way? That complements her in every step of the way?</p><p>If she was cursed to feel this way for a greater demon, then so be it. <em>Don’t let any man desire you. </em>And yet she let him desire her as she desires him. A great deal.</p><p>“But yes I would need demonic powers back along with my proposal. Not to protect you as you wish. Can I do it one more time?”</p><p>“Hmm? Yes?” She asked. </p><p>“Kikyo, would you destroy the Shikon Jewel with me?”</p><p>She smiled and smoothed his stripes with her thumb. “Yes.”</p><p> </p><p>————</p><p> </p><p>Sesshomaru flew overhead carrying his twins with his right arm, the arm he once vowed to only hold a sword. </p><p>Kikyo was waiting for them longingly gazing overhead. He gently set his foot not to wake their twins. </p><p>“Kikyo...they are beautiful.” </p><p>“Sesshomaru—” Her eyes filled with tears. “I would never have done it any differently.”</p><p>And with the feel of his fluff enveloping all of them, a sense of utter rightness and balance. A mixture of cherry-mint and belladonna wafting through the early morning breeze.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>10212020</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>